borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:WillowTree
Copied from GBX forums http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=2142828&postcount=917 Okay, Beta11 is ready to go, I think. It hasn't had any field-testing, since I'm sort of busy. So if someone doesn't mind giving it a run before I put it up as the official new version... Download WillowTree# Beta11 http://xander.x-fusion.co.uk/WillowTree/WillowTree%23Beta11.zip http://sourceforge.net/projects/willowtree/ Now, most of the changes weren't mine. They were done by JackSchitt. His version had the following changelog: Quote: Update r14 (JackS): * moved from ini to xml, all information now stored in xml files (big performance increase e.g. with big lockers) * ini files and locker are transformed to xml the first start * Locker handling improved (guns/items have a prefix so you know what kind you are dealing with) * Locker removes duplicate weapons/items upon start so you can always export your backpack (weapons and items) to the locker * Locker items now sorted (kindof) first weapons, then items * Multiselect export from locker to backpack possible * Import of weapons items now possible with lots of files, e.g. select 1000 weaponfiles to import at once * Customizable weapon prefixes e.g. "ASG" instead of "AssaultShotgun" * Scorpio weapons have an additonal prefix in the locker so you know what you are dealing with, e.g. "Scorpio SMG Rusty Hellfire" * Removed the onlineupdate check * Backuphistory now available, creates up to 10 backups (hardcoded) * Quantity/Quality/Level now stored in locker and can be modified * Export from locker can use stored values or export settings (for all the same settings) * Itemtab shows the stored values of Quantity/Quality/Level in hex too * Search in locker added (found items are highlighted) * when selecting a weapon the treeitems which contain parts ot that weapon are highlighted (easier finding parts and swapping them) Beta11 isn't that exactly. I took out a few things and added some of my own. But anything important (besides patch 1.41 and DLC4 support) is in there. I should mention that due to a lack of time I won't be updating WillowTree# much longer. I'm going to hook up my nice OOP code (to help anyone that wants work on WT more, because the current code is impossible to follow), use custom Xbox 360 rehashing/resigning code that will be a part of WT rather than an external DLL, and fix bugs with editing bank size and missions. Oh, and I'll finally make it work with GearCalc. Finally. EDIT: I might as well throw out there what I changed: * Added a check on level/exp/money values. WT no longer explodes if they're outside of its range. However, it will get angry and reset your level. * Level 61-69 support, along with their associated XP values. Level 70 is gone. * Weapons and items go to 69 now. Now you guys can stop going on about not being able to level up your guns. * "Edit Levels" added to the Items tab. * DLC4 missions, echo logs, and locations have been added. I think. * WillowTree# no longer hangs when you don't have an internet connection. EDIT2: I also should mention that I still want to do that PC-only tool to help with that whole problem where user-made DLCs won't remember quests if you join someone else's game. If someone familiar with the issue wants to give me a hand, that'd be great. I haven't messed with it yet so I can't tell you much beyond what was posted 09:45, November 13, 2010 (UTC)\ I hate to break it to you, but it still hangs without an internet connection... Sarkhan666 18:14, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I just posted what I found, I've had no part in WillowTree#'s development. If there's a problem with it, go tell the author, not me 21:30, November 30, 2010 (UTC)